Warrior's Journey
by Wildtuft111
Summary: Wildpaw, Jaypaw, Brokenpaw, Goldenpaw, Emberpaw, and Bluepaw have had a vison of the future. The whole Clan is sick, some cats dead and the medicine cats overworked. But, there is still hope, when a loner gets a vison of where to go... I do not own any names except the main character names, Lionpaw, Splash and Hobble.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A gray and gold she-cat was stalking a mouse. She was drawing nearer and nearer. The mouse was too busy nibbling on a wheat seed to notice the stalking predator. Just as the she-cat was about to pounce there was a flash of light that scared the mouse.

The she-cat blinked and squinted against the dazzling light. There she saw a silhouette of six cats. One was golden like her but with darker golden stripes. Another was pure black, but with flash of white on her chest. The third was a tortoiseshell she-cat with two colored eyes, on green the second amber. The fourth was broad gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes that were narrowed. The last two she-cats appeared to be close, the blue-gray she cat was riding the orange cat's back.

The blue cat's amber eyes were twinkling with delight while the orange cat's seemed to laugh.

After the six cats faded away there was another vision of a hill. _So what?_ Thought the gray and gold cat thought, it's just a hill. But the she-cat squinted some more and saw a tiny entrance into the hill. _It's a_ den! The she-cat thought excitedly. _Maybe I have to go to that den_ _for some reason_. The gray and gold cat thought back to the six cats. _Those cats have something to do with it, and if I have to wait a thousand moons for them, that's what I'll do_.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dreams

Chapter 1

Wildpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, was walking through a forest. Her multi-colored eyes were scanning the forest. For what? She didn't know. Wildpaw's paws suddenly stopped at a twolegplace she looked around to see where the forest she was just walking in went. The forest seemed to disappear. Wildpaw saw a metal green thing that was turned on its side so it made a perfect sleeping spot.

Instinctively, Wildpaw stuck up her muzzle to taste the air. The harsh tang of twoleg monsters and crow-food greeted her. Licking her tongue against her paw got rid of most of the taste and she kept walking.

Around the corner of the den thing was a twoleg den and inside there was a distinct smell of mice and kittypet food. Wildpaw looked around until she felt something jabbing at her side. The force of the jab was so hard that Wildpaw fell and landed in a dirty puddle. Wildpaw looked around again. Nothing here.

"Wildpaw." A voice called softly. Wildpaw looked around again.

"Wildpaw!" the voice said more sharply. And Wildpaw's eyes shot open and realized that she had been dreaming in the apprentices' den all along. The cat that had been jabbing her side was Jaypaw, a broad-shouldered gray she-cat who was very brave, whatever was bothering her it was not fright.

Wildpaw looked up. The moon was beginning to set. She looked back down at Jaypaw. Her blue eyes were glistening with confusion. "What is it?" Wildpaw asked groggily. "I had a dream." Jaypaw started. "We all have dreams," Wildpaw snapped, "but that doesn't mean we have to wake our friends about it." Jaypaw's ears flattened with hurt and Wildpaw felt a little guilty. "You can tell me your dream." Wildpaw meowed quietly. Jaypaw's ears perked up a bit and Jaypaw started telling her, her dream.

"I was walking through this weird field, my paws seemed to take me somewhere but I didn't know where. Then I stopped at this den that smelled of badger, but it seemed faint, so I started to scent for prey but I heard this terrifying roar and I woke up." Her gray friend finished.

Wildpaw was a bit nervous, she had never seen Jaypaw scared of anything so if this roar was terrifying, something had to be wrong. "Maybe we have to go to the moonpool." Wildpaw meowed, a bit louder than expected. "Shhh!" Jaypaw hissed. But it was too late. Brokenpaw stirred and lifted her head. "What is this?!" Brokenpaw snapped, she was an adopted black cat who had a temper as hot as the sun, if you had insulted her, you ears would be shredded before you could say 'mouse' "A gathering of the noisy ones?" She continued. The black cat didn't wait for an answer, "If you didn't notice I was dreaming. Dreaming if an unknown place in the mountains, I was trying to find prey when I heard you chattering like a pair of pigeons." Wildpaw was about to make a biting retort when Jaypaw interrupted her. "Wait, you had a dream of an unknown place too?" Brokenpaw seemed taken aback at this question and slowly nodded her head."

Emberpaw

The sun was rising when Emberpaw, Bluepaw, and Goldenpaw woke up. Lionpaw was still soundly asleep the arrogant furball, Emberpaw hoped he would oversleep. Emberpaw saw Brokenpaw, Wildpaw, and Jaypaw discussing something. _That's weird. Brokenpaw isn't_ _snapping at every retort,_ Emberpaw only knew that Brokenpaw was found in the forest near a kittypet place. Luckily, Brokenpaw has some-cat to calm her down, Sweet, sweet Goldenpaw, nice but strict every-cat says she would be a good mentor someday. Bluepaw, her sister was the medicine cat apprentice, she would give up a whole moons worth of prey for a sick patient.

Emberpaw crept up on the meowing cats to hear what they were talking about, she caught some key words.

"…Strange dreams….Unknown places…Moonpool…" Jaypaw turned around and saw Emberpaw creeping up on her. "What are you doing?" Jaypaw asked sternly. "I… I heard you guys talking about strange dreams and I had one." "Wait, was it about an unknown place and you trying to find food and shelter?" Wildpaw asked. Surprised, Emberpaw nodded her head. "What's this about strange dreams?" Goldenpaw asked the conversing cats. Before any cat could answer, Spiderleg, Wildpaw's mentor trotted into the den, smiled and meowed, "Time for training."

 **Question, Jaypaw's warrior name, Jayfrost, Jaywhisker, or Jayclaw?**


	3. Chapter 2 - Training

Chapter 2

Spiderleg, Bumblestripe, Poppyfrost, Foxleap, and Toadstep led their apprentices to the Training Hollow. "Today we will be sparring without vison." Foxleap announced. Most of the apprentices gasped, Brokenpaw only flicked her tail.

"We will be paring you up." Bumblestripe added. "Spiderleg, Will your apprentice spar with mine?" the gray warrior challenged. "With pleasure." Spiderleg retorted. "Okay, you must try to pin down the other cat, without looking." Poppyfrost told them. Both apprentices nodded, shut their eyes and tried to circle each other.

Wildpaw felt a whoosh of air and leapt in that direction, she felt some fur and opened her eyes just a crack and dodged an oncoming blow. She quickly shut her eyes so she won't get caught but leapt in the direction she saw Emberpaw at.

Wildpaw felt two shoulders and successfully pinned her 'enemy' down. Emberpaw threw up her hind legs against Wildpaw's underbelly throwing her into the air. Spiderleg stepped in between the two apprentices. "Very good, Wildpaw, how did you know where Emberpaw was?"

"Um…" Wildpaw shifted her paws uncomfortably. "You didn't cheat did you?" Her mentor queried. This time, Wildpaw could only nod her head miserably.

"I am disappointed in you, the point of the training session was to learn to fight with your eyes closed, you could be battling with an opponent and he could scratch your eyes so you couldn't see, what would you do then?" Wildpaw could only hang down her head.

"Instead of training, you will hunt until sunset and you will take care of the elders, and you won't come to tonight's gathering. The gathering! How could she forget? Wildpaw's tail drooped and she started to pad numbly out of the training area. "Oh, come on Spiderleg, don't be so hard on her, she did technically complete your challenge." Poppyfrost meowed. "Oh all right." Spiderleg decided, "WILDPAW!" Spiderleg called. Wildpaw came dashing into the Training Hollow. "You will be going to the gathering, but you will still hunt and care for the elders." Spiderleg added at seeing Wildpaw's triumphant look.

"Okay." Wildpaw agreed, willing to not to do anything to spoil her going to the gathering. And trotted out of the hollow and near the Owl Tree, she almost instantly caught a whiff of mouse and followed the trail. Wildpaw crept up on the creature pounced, finishing it off. She buried it in a nearby bush and followed a starling trail.

Emberpaw

Emberpaw felt a little bad about Wildpaw's punishment. _But she did cheat._ Emberpaw reminded herself. _But still, a friend doesn't have to suffer alone._ Emberpaw walked to the other apprentices,

"Hey guys," she started, "maybe we should help Wildpaw with the elders." "I agree." Jaypaw mowed after a while. "It would save time, plus there is a lot of elders." Goldenpaw murmured. Brokenpaw just let out an approving grunt. "Hey guys, are we training, or talking, let's go!" Bumblestripe meowed. Emberpaw nodded and trotted into the training hollow clearing. "Jaypaw, spar with Emberpaw." Toadstep, Jaypaw's mentor grunted. Jaypaw walked up and sparred with her, with Jaypaw winning. Goldenpaw's mentor, Foxleap did an example with Mousewhisker and Brokenpaw was purring when her mentor won. "Come on, four more sessions and then you can eat." Bumblestripe meowed when the apprentices started chatting about Wildpaw again. The four apprentices looked at Emberpaw and nodded, Emberpaw walked up to her mentor, "Can we help Wildpaw with the elders instead?" Bumblestripe thought for a bit, looking at each mentor. Mousewhisker nodded, Foxleap shrugged and Toadstep flicked his tail. Bumblestripe looked back down at the apprentices. "It seems you can." The apprentices let out a cheer and raced out of the hollow and into the camp.

"Brokenpaw, get the mousebile and Bluepaw." Emberpaw ordered "Why do I have to get the bile?" Brokenpaw complained. "Would you rather nose through the elders' fur or change out their bedding?" Emberpaw asked meaningfully. Brokenpaw headed towards the medicine den, "Okay Mange-pelt." She muttered. Emberpaw shook off the insult and continued with the jobs. "Goldenpaw, get some prey and Jaypaw, get some moss, I'll go to the elders' den and start with the ticks." The two cats nodded and raced to their position. This was going to be the best surprise ever!

 **Thanks for reading! Another question for you, Wildbreeze, Wildflight, or Wildflower?**

 **So there is no confusion, Mousewhisker is Brokenpaw's mentor, Foxleap is Goldenpaw's, Bumblestripe is Emberpaw's mentor and Toadstep is Jaypaw's.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The gathering

Chapter 3

 **I'm going to do Goldenpaw's point of view hope you enjoy!**

Goldenpaw picked out a squirrel, a vole, a rabbit and a finch. _This should be enough for_ _the elders_. Goldenpaw thought with satisfaction. She carried her prey into the cave where the elders sleep.

"It's about time." Jayfeather snorted, he was the grumpiest elder any cat had seen, besides Speckletail. "Don't mind him, he always grumpy." Millie meowed sweetly, she was a kittypet who'd helped Graystripe get home when he was captured by Twolegs.

Goldenpaw deposited her prey onto the moss lining the den and hopped back outside, nearly crashing into Brokenpaw. "Watch where you're going!" Her friend snarled. Goldenpaw leapt back with fear and confusion. Her adopted friend had never snarled at her, sure she was usually bad-tempered, but that was because she was adopted and was afraid of being made fun of. Brokenpaw's fur was lied down flat again and the angry spark in her eyes were gone. "Sorry about that." She mumbled, "I thought that you were somebody else." "That's okay, I know you wouldn't do that to me on purpose." Brokenpaw nodded and continued with the mousebile into the den.

When Goldenpaw turned around she came nose-to nose with Wildpaw. Her tortoiseshell friend had to drop her prey -a mouse, two voles, a rabbit, and a magpie-. "What are you doing!?" Wildpaw asked, her blue and amber eyes glittering with surprise. "Emberpaw thought it would be fun if we would surprise you by helping you do the elders. Goldenpaw expected Wildpaw to burst, with what emotion she had no idea, but instead Wildpaw purred with delight.

"Thank you guys so much, excuse me but I can't leave our friends to tackle Jayfeather alone!"

Wildpaw

Wildpaw was overcome with delight and surprise. How nice her friends were! To help with her punishment, it seemed like a reward now. Wildpaw picked out her rabbit and magpie and trotted into the den. "Wow! A feast." Graystripe purred. Even Jayfeather had no fault to the load the young cats had brought in. Jaypaw had just come back with a fine amount of moss.

"There's more." She purred. "I'll go with you." Goldenpaw volunteered and the two apprentices departed.

Wildpaw started at Millie's pelt and felt for ticks and found one on her shoulder. She asked Brokenpaw for some mousebile and the black cat did not hesitate to pass the bile.

They worked hard and the elders shared their food, thought Jayfeather wasn't happy about it. Before Wildpaw knew it, the sun was down and the leader, Brave Squirrelstar, called the summons so they could see which cat would go to the gathering. Wildpaw was torn, she wanted to see if Spiderleg kept his word and she would go to the gathering, but she had to care for the elders. "Go on." Graystripe meowed. Millie nodded and Dustpelt twitched his ear. Wildpaw raced out of the den and heard the following cats:

"Cloudtail, Briarlight, Hazeltail, Bumblestripe, Spiderleg, Ivypool, Brightheart, Dustpelt, Millie and Jayfeather. And apprentices, Bluepaw, Goldenpaw, and Wildpaw."

Wildpaw felt so excited, she nearly cheered out and bounced up like a kit. But Wildpaw knew that if she did something now, the leader might change her mind. The group of cats started to depart, Bluepaw and Emberpaw mewed their good-byes, Lionpaw only growled. "I'm older than any of you, so why do I have to stay?" he complained in a whiney yowl.

"Because you need to protect the camp." Growled Brackenfur from behind. The golden-brown deputy used to be Graystripe's apprentice and gained useful knowledge which eventually led him to be deputy, he was also Lionpaw's mentor.

"Uh…good, great, I'll protect the camp." He turned around and stalked to the den, his last words were barely heard, "I'll stay behind and protect the camp when hedgehogs fly!"

Brackenfur rolled his eyes and led the three apprentices towards the departing gathering group.

After a while of walking, Squirrelstar did the signal, a flick of the tail, and ThunderClan came thundering down. They were the last Clan there. As soon as Squirrelstar touched the rock, there was a yowl and The Gathering began.

Reedstar, a black tom (Leader of RiverClan) Spoke first. "Prey is fine and clear, but Twolegs continue to fish off the Half-bridge.

"In other news, Petalfur has had her kits and we have three new warriors, Perchclaw, Havenlight, and Lizardpelt!"

"Havenlight!"

"Lizardpelt"

"Perchclaw!"

The Clans cheered. And the cats who'd gotten their warrior names, seemed shy. But the brown tom seemed to lap up the praise like it was honey. Wildpaw shrugged that off and continued to shout out the names.

Bluepaw

The Clans finally quieted down and Rowanstar, the ShadowClan leader began to speak. "We have a new litter of kits, and ShadowClan have chased out a fox in our territory, if be aware that it might wander into yours. _I'll make sure we have enough Goldenrod, for scratches._ Rowanstar finished speaking and Harestar, the WindClan leader started speaking. "Thieves!" The brown and white tom hissed at Squirrelstar. Bluepaw was taken aback. _I hope this doesn't_ _end to a battle._ Her leader looked calm though.

"Harestar, I'm sure that no ThunderClan warriors have taken anything." "You're wrong!" He yowled. Our warriors have scented ThunderClan cats on our territory, and rabbits are going missing." "Harestar, you must be mistak-." Her words were interrupted by Thunder and rain poured down. The wind was screaming all around.

"The Gathering is over!" Rowanstar called above the pounding of the raindrops. _My first_ _omen and it's a bad one_. Bluepaw thought miserably as ThunderClan retreated back into the cover of the trees.

Goldenpaw

 _Moundung, what a horrible Gathering_. Goldenpaw thought as she trudged back into the Apprentices' den. Her adopted friend was already asleep, she was curled into a ball. Fluffball Brokenpaw calls it 'a good defense'. Good, she won't pester me with questions until tomorrow. Climbing into her nest she let the steady breathing of her friends gently lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4 - Patrol

Chapter 4

 **This one is Emberpaw's have fun!**

Emberpaw was walking through the camp, so silent, so peaceful. She heard a small cough, probably from a kit, but more coughs sounded and the coughs got louder and louder. It was like thunder racing though the camp.

She ran into the Medicine Den and saw Leafpool and Bluepaw and even Jayfeather! They were drenched with sweat, and Bluepaw's eyes were drooping. But all three Medicine Cats continued to work.

Leafpool looked up and fixed her gaze on Emberpaw. "Help me." She croaked and she promptly collapsed on the floor of the Medicine Den. Bluepaw laid her head onto Leafpool's flank, looked at Jayfeather, and shook her head. "No, NO!" Emberpaw yowled. "This can't be happening!" " _Find the Vera plant, destroy the redcough outbreak."_ A voice whispered.

Emberpaw's eyes shot opened and realized that she was holding her breath. Emberpaw looked around the den. She saw a black fluffball stirring and Goldenpaw was twitching. Wildpaw was murmuring furiously. Jaypaw's pelt was bristling but Lionpaw seemed to be fine. His fur was smooth and he seemed to be purring. _About power I think_. She thought with scorn. She looked back at muttering Wildpaw. Her muzzle was moving so fast Emberpaw thought it would fall off. Stirring Goldenpaw was whimpering pitifully and Emberpaw prodded her awake so she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. After the third prod Goldenpaw woke up screaming, which woke up everybody but lazy Lionpaw.

Wildpaw

Wildpaw heard a bloodcurdling scream and woke up to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Wildpaw asked bristling her fur. "WindClan? ShadowClan? Badgers?"

"Dreams." Emberpaw answered gravely. Jaypaw walked up. "So you had it too?" Emberpaw thought a moment.

"Was it about the Vera plant?" Emberpaw questioned. Jaypaw and Wildpaw nodded just when Brokenpaw padded up to them.

"I'd like to know about this plant, Bluepaw, do you know anything about it?"

Bluepaw came up besides Jaypaw. "Even in my medicine cat training, I never heard of a plant like that. Maybe Leafpool could know." She offered. Wildpaw nodded and so did the others. Brokenpaw shrugged and started washing her tail. Brackenfur trotted into their den.

"Hey. Squirrelstar wanted all you apprentices to do a patrol, wake Lionpaw up and set off near the ShadowClan border." "Yes O Great Leader." Brokenpaw meowed sarcastically. "When will Squirrelstar teach you cats something." He snorted.

"May I do the honors?" Brokenpaw asked mischievously. "Go ahead." Wildpaw replied smugly. Brokenpaw extended one claw and poked him in the soft spot on his hindquarters.

The golden tom let out a yelp and bred his teeth at Brokenpaw. The black she-cat shrugged and flashed a nasty look at Lionpaw. "Any day now." Bluepaw meowed, annoyed. "Wait," Wildpaw looked at the medicine cat apprentice, "shouldn't you be training?" Bluepaw raced out of the den.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Jaypaw meowed impatiently. "Okay, okay hold your foxes." Goldenpaw replied. Getting up from her washing friend. And padding over to the grouping cats. Eventually all cats got together and set out of the entrance tunnel.

Goldenpaw

The patrol of apprentices were heading over to the WindClan border when Goldenpaw scented something weird. Like heather and wind. Wind! It must be WindClan.

"Uh, guys," She asked her patrolling friends, "Do you smell anything, windy?" Brokenpaw took a big noisy sniff. "Yeah. You're right. Windy." Wildpaw looked down. She looked up and gazed at Goldenpaw.

"Goldenpaw, warn the leader and Clan, take Jaypaw with you. We'll track down the patrol." Goldenpaw nodded and she and Jaypaw raced through the forest.

The blend of green and brown trees stood out against the gray-blue sky. Jaypaw's breath was coming in gasps. _Probably because she's bigger,_ Goldenpaw thought.

When they reached the camp Jaypaw collapsed in the clearing but Goldenpaw raced into the leader's den. Squirrelstar was talking to Leafpool and Brackenfur.

"Can this wait?" Squirrelstar asked in annoyance. "No." Goldenpaw replied solemnly.

"Squirrelstar, WindClan is invading."

 **I had to leave you in suspense, please review about the names!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Attack

Chapter 5

"What!?" Squirrelstar's green eyes flashed with fear and anger. "Gather some warriors and lead us to the patrol. Those apprentices won't hold us off for long!"

Brokenpaw

"Where are the WindClan trespassers!?" Brokenpaw snarled. She knew WindClan was angry, but not angry enough to invade!

"Where is Goldenpaw?" Wildpaw fretted. Brokenpaw teared the grass with her unsheathed claws. Wildpaw was too soft for her own good, always thought she was leader. Emberpaw to. At least Goldenpaw had a purpose to lead, she knew everything about the rules and stuff.

Brokenpaw heard a pounding of paws. "Thank StarClan!" Wildpaw exclaimed. But when the pounding of paws got louder and the cats that were running appeared. A flood of wind-smelling cats came up. "What do you think you're doing?" Brokenpaw snarled. "Oh, let's think, getting revenge for the prey you stole!"

"For the last time, we didn't steal anything!" Said a familiar voice. When Brokenpaw looked over to where the voice came her suspicions were correct. The Clan leader was leading a patrol.

"WindClan attack!"

"ThunderClan attack!"

The Clans surged forward. Brokenpaw aimed for a scrawny brown tom.

He ducked under her and clawed at her hind-quarters. Now Brokenpaw was mad, nobody claws Brokenpaw and gets away with it. She bared her teeth at the tom and ducked forward and nipped his shoulder and scratched his ears.

Brokenpaw heard a scream and looked around. A black she-cat had Goldenpaw pinned down! The she-cat was about to give her friend a nasty blow. Brokenpaw shook off the tom and charged, head-on into the she-cat's side, unbalancing her. The she-cat fell into the earth and Goldenpaw and Brokenpaw started to claw at her, side-by-side. The she-cat tried to squirm out of the flurry of blows. A dark gray tom knocked Goldenpaw out of the way.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Brokenpaw yowled. And leapt at the tom, landing on his ears and clawing them until beads of blood dripped into his eyes. "GET OFF OF HIM!" The she-cat yowled. The tom was staggering. Grabbing Brokenpaw by her scruff she dragged Brokenpaw off of the tom and shook her hard.

There was a tremendous yowl and Wildpaw leading Emberpaw and Lionpaw leaped on top of the two cats. Lionpaw bit the she-cat hard on the tail and she let out a furious yowl, dropping Brokenpaw, the she-cat whipped around and tried to knock Lionpaw over. Thanks to his size it was harder than expected.

"Nightcloud, it's too much retreat!" the tom cried. "No Crowfeather! We can't be beaten by apprentices!" "It's too much!" Crowfeather tried to speak over the slashing apprentices.

 _If Nightcloud wants to keep fighting, we'll keep fighting. Brokenpaw thought_.

"Brokenpaw! Watch out! Lionpaw screeched. Nightcloud leaped out at Brokenpaw and pinned her down. The black WindClan cat was giving furious blows to the apprentice. Brokenpaw felt the fiery pain of the scratches get worse and worse after each blow. There was a screech of defiance and Goldenpaw and Lionpaw tackled Nightcloud to the ground.

"WindClan retreat!"

Nightcloud looked once more at the apprentices, and bared her teeth at the cats. Brokenpaw flashed a nasty look at the black queen. Nightcloud raced away with Crowfeather who was limping heavily.

Wildpaw

Wildpaw was savoring the taste of victory.

"That'll show them who was trespassing!" Lionpaw declared triumphantly. "They won't be back for a while." Brokenpaw agreed warmly. What? When had Brokenpaw talk to Lionpaw without hissing? Wildpaw pushed that thought out of her mind for now. Today was the day for victory.


	7. Chapter 6 - Warriors

Chapter 6

 **I hope you like the plot so far, now time for Brokenpaw's point of view again. Don't worry, there will be another view from Emberpaw and/or Goldenpaw.**

Squirrelstar padded up to the young cats. "You have all fought bravely," _Bravely? I think_ _we fought awesomely!_ Squirrelstar continued, "But you must all get checked in by the medicine cat, this is an order by your leader." The ginger leader added before Lionpaw could interject. Squirrelstar padded away and Brokenpaw, exhausted, collapsed on Lionpaw's shoulder.

"Woah there!" Lionpaw meowed softly. He tensed but did not shake her off. A small part of her mind did not like her displaying weakness, but her muscles were glad not to hold up the scratched and beaten body anymore.

When they got back to camp Wildpaw limped to the medicine den. Lionpaw half-picked up Brokenpaw, leaving her hind-paws dangling into the air.

"Watch it!" Brokenpaw exclaimed as the breath was knocked out of her by Lionpaw's shoulder. Lionpaw clomped to the den, making sure every step was bumpy. "Ha, ha wise guy, put me down!" Brokenpaw yowled painfully.

Lionpaw gently laid down the black apprentice into a nest besides Jaypaw and Wildpaw and told Leafpool about the encounter about the gray and black WindClan cats. "The warriors fought hard." Lionpaw continued.

"I bet they did, with all the scratches Brokenpaw has." Leafpool commented. Wildpaw, lying beside her with herbs on her, nodded painfully.

"You stay still!" Leafpool ordered Wildpaw, "Don't shift the poultice! Unless you want to lose your tail!"

Brokenpaw looked at Wildpaw's tail and saw it covered with cobwebs and sticky green stuff. Tiny droplets of red still dotted the golden tip of it but it was slowly drying.

Lionpaw was about to leave the Medicine Den when Bluepaw came padding into the tiny clearing where Wildpaw and Brokenpaw were laying. "Don't leave Lionpaw; you still need a checkup." Bluepaw ordered softly.

"I just have a scratch on my shoulder and a bite on my ear." Lionpaw meowed. "Only?" Bluepaw questioned suspiciously.

"Well…those are my worst ones, the rest are shallow." "We'll still check it out." Leafpool decided. Lionpaw let out a groan and plopped himself down next to Goldenpaw and Emberpaw who'd just entered the den.

"I am surrounded. By she-cats." He growled softly.

"Any injuries?" Bluepaw questioned. "Why do you think I'm in here?" Goldenpaw replied. "To visit?"

Leafpool padded up to the injured cats when Berrynose, Foxleap, Spiderleg, Ivypool, and Cinderheart trotted into the den and sat down. "I couldn't get Lionblaze or Toadstep to come." Cinderheart explained. Leafpool, taking a look at the entering cats shook her head and meowed. "Well I for one, am hungry, from all that work, Bluepaw? Do want anything?"

Bluepaw looking up from inspecting Lionpaw and nodded her head. "Well I am also hungry, a shrew would be nice." Brokenpaw decided loudly. Leafpool glanced at her, then looked at Wildpaw. "A finch would be fine." She meowed embarrassed. A glance at Goldenpaw.

"I could share a rabbit with Cinderheart and Ivypool." She decided. "And I could share a blackbird and vole." Jaypaw answered before Leafpool could 'ask' her.

The medicine cat nodded and trotted out of the den. Wildpaw twisted around and shot a furious glare at Brokenpaw.

"Really?" She hissed. "What? I was hungry." Brokenpaw replied apologetically.

Goldenpaw turned around, facing Wildpaw and Brokenpaw, Jaypaw, was right beside her. "It was a little rude when you interrupted Leafpool from _her_ apprentice." Goldenpaw pointed out. "Yeah, she's working herself to the bone. Cinderheart added from behind the apprentices. " _You_ stay out of this." Brokenpaw growled. Cinderheart shrugged and went back to a conversation with Ivypool and Foxleap. Leafpool came back with a mouthful of Fresh-kill and sat herself down and started washing her neck fur. The ThunderClan leader poked her head into the den. "Leafpool, are the apprentices fit to walk?" The ginger cat inquired.

"Well, Lionpaw and Goldenpaw are, I think Brokenpaw can manage and Jaypaw is just tired from running and fighting. Wildpaw, I'm afraid of." Leafpool answered promptly. "Can she walk a few paw-steps?" Squirrelstar continued.

"As long as she doesn't disturb the herb juice by lashing her tail, I think she will be fine. Call me if there is a problem." The brown tabby finished by turning her tail to the leader to see the other patients. The sun was setting when the apprentices walked out of the den, Wildpaw was limping. "Stay there." The leader commanded and leaped on top of High-Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. The warriors looked curiously at the leader, but continued to pad forward until they were a nice group of assembled cats.

"Today, there was a battle, a battle against WindClan!" Squirrelstar started; there was some murmur of outrage rippling through the Clan. "I always knew they were trouble, but I never knew they were going to attack us!" Purdy mumbled. "But, also today, we have six new warriors. Wildpaw, Jaypaw, Emberpaw, Brokenpaw, Goldenpaw, and Lionpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Wildpaw answered confidently.

"I-I do." Goldenpaw answered shyly.

"I do!" Lionpaw replied in a strong voice.

"I do." Brokenpaw meowed.

"I do!" Emberpaw flexed her claws.

"I do." Jaypaw answered simply.

"Then from this moment on, Wildpaw, from now on you will be known as Wildheart! Let you be a true leader. Goldenpaw, from now on you will be known as Goldenstripe! Let those stripes be a reminder of the tiger within you. Lionpaw, from now on you will be known as Lionfang, let your strength guide you. Emberpaw, from now on you will be known as Emberfur, let your pelt be a reminder of the enemy and ally among the Clans. Jaypaw, from now on you will be known as Jayclaw, to show your strength. And Brokenpaw," Brokenpaw tensed, "from now on you will be known as Brokenflower to symbolize the sweetness in you." _She saw when I saved Goldenstripe. I hope that cats don't think of me as sweet pretty she-cat like Cinderheart_.

"Wildheart!

"Goldenstripe!"

"Lionfang!"

"Emberfur!"

"Jayclaw!"

"Brokenflower!"

The Clan called out the names in pure joy, Bluepaw called out the loudest. Emberpaw's eyes were glimmering with delight. Brokenflower felt a ripple of pride course through her veins. And savored the names getting called into the night.


	8. Chapter 7 - WindClan

Chapter 7

Goldenstripe

Goldenstripe heard a faint cough inside the warriors' den, it had been a few sunrises after they had become warriors. _It's just like my dream_. Goldenstripe remembered the faint cough in her dream she received before the battle with WindClan. Goldenstripe had not had any prophetic dreams after they had been made warriors, she found it rather strange but shrugged it off at the delight of sleeping in the warrior den.

Goldenpaw heard the cough again only this time, louder. She twitched her ears trying to locate the sound and found it coming from Berrynose. Goldenstripe knew she wasn't going to get any sleep so she got up and walked out of the den, careful not to wake her sleeping friend or any-cat else.

When Goldenstripe was outside she saw the sun which was just rising. Streaks of pale pink and orange was shooting out of the rising sun. The rest of the sky was indigo and light blue.

Brackenfur had just padded out of the warriors' den.

"Oh, good, Goldenstripe, I want you to lead a dawn patrol across the WindClan border. Take Toadstep, Foxleap, and Rosepetal." Goldenpaw was surprised in having a chance to patrol with her mother, Rosepetal but shrugged and trotted of the warriors' den to wake up the cats.

It took more than just a prod to wake up Toadstep, who's scratches were healing up nicely (Better than Wildheart, who still was off warrior duties), but eventually the four cats were walking out of the tunnel entrance and headed towards the border of WindClan.

"Do you think that there will be another attack?" Foxleap asked Goldenstripe. "After what we did to those fox-hearts, not a chance!" Toadstep interrupted excitedly. "You never know with WindClan." Rosepetal murmured half to herself.

The patrol appeared over the group of trees to behold a windy moor that smelled of heather. A patrol of scrawny cats appeared over a hill and drew nearer. The cats were now padding over to the patrol.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Questioned a scrawny brown tom. "Marking our territory, what are you doing?" Challenged Toadstep. "Same as you." A gray tabby apprentice coolly.

"You better watch your tongue!" Goldenpaw's mentor snapped. "Foxleap it isn't worth it." Rosepetal murmured.

"Featherpaw, go warn Harestar that we have intruders!" The brown tom ordered. "Right away Mudtail!" Featherpaw dashed away.

Toadstep rolled his eyes and started to mark the border. Goldenstripe and her mother marked the birch tree and Goldenstripe scented rabbit. _A tasty treat for my wounded friend_. Goldenstripe thought cheerfully and tracked the trail near the border, but a fox-length in ThunderClan territory.

Goldenstripe tracked it and finished off before it could run.

"There they are! I knew they were stealing prey!" yowled a voice. Goldenstripe whipped around and saw a patrol of cats racing towards them.

"WindClan attack!"

The warriors surged forward and Goldenstripe saw the patrol of cats unsheathe their claws.

"RUN!" Goldenstripe yowled and the patrol raced out of the open and back into the cover of the trees. "Head for the camp!" Foxleap ordered.

The patrol raced through the undergrowth and burst into the camp.

"ThunderClan attack!" Goldenstripe screeched. The queens shrieked at the battle that had just formed and bustled their kits inside the nursery. Leafpool was hurrying Wildheart in and trying to convince Brokenflower to come.

"I want to fight!" her friend growled, unsheathing her claws and sinking them into the sandy earth.

Goldenstripe saw Mudtail, the leader of the patrol leap over the fighting cats and was aiming for Brokenflower.

"Brokenflower! Watch out!" Goldenstripe yowled before she was pinned to the ground.

"Not another word." A voice growled. "You!" Goldenstripe gasped before the WindClan cat buried Goldenstripe's face into the ground.

There was a tremendous yowl and the cat was knocked off of Goldenstripe's back. Goldenstripe looked up and her suspicions where correct: the cat was Nightcloud.

Brokenpaw

Brokenpaw wrestled with the scrawny brown tom she fought a few sunrises earlier, by the look in the tom's face he remembered her too. Brokenpaw's wounds were on fire, but she needed revenge.

"I will fight you, and this time I will beat you." Brokenflower snarled. "Not if I beat you first!" The tom broke free of Brokenflower's grip and scored his claws down Brokenflower's side, reopening old wounds.

Brokenflower let out an angry screech and leaped on the tom and started to claw him, hard. Brokenflower nipped his ears and scratched his underbelly. The brown WindClan cat did the Belly-rake move and pinned her down.

"Run away little kitty." The tom hissed. Brokenflower let out a yowl. Nobody calls her kitty! Not again!

Brokenflower broke free and started to rake her claws at the tom, His ears, her tail, his flank! Brokenflower didn't care as long as he was dead!

"Brokenflower!" a voice meowed sharply and Brokenflower felt herself get lifted awkwardly. When she was lifted up, the brown cat fled in a yowl of terror, leaving drops of blood behind.

Brokenflower twisted awkwardly to see who had picked her up. When she saw who'd picked her up she let out a groan, not only had she almost broke the warrior code, she had been lifted up by the ThunderClan deputy.

The golden-brown warrior dropped Brokenflower with a thud and walked away. Goldenstripe and Emberfur raced up to meet her, Lionfang just a little ways behind.

"Are you okay!?" Goldenstripe gasped. "I'm fine." Brokenflower grunted.

Bluepaw came with a mouthful of dark green leaves. She pasted cobwebs on her open wounds. "I told you this would happen." Bluepaw meowed a matter-of-factly when Brokenflower let out a grunt of pain.

"She chose to fight and she fought, there's nothing to it." Wildheart limped out of the Medicine Den. "What do you know?" Brokenflower growled. "You weren't in the fight."

"But she acted smart." Emberfur pointed out. "Oh, so the kitty isn't smart, now I know how you all feel about me." Brokenflower, crushed with hurt got up and limped to the warriors' den.


	9. Chapter 8 - Coughing

Chapter 8

 **Sorry for not posting for a long time, I got writer's block. I'm doing a rarely used one today: Bluepaw!**

When Brokenflower walked away, Bluepaw felt guilty, or was it her sister's guilt? She didn't know, but she was sad anyway. Emberfur looked distraught.

"I didn't mean it that way! I promise!" Emberfur wailed. Bluepaw felt sympathetic for her sister, but she knew if she didn't want her ears clawed off, Bluepaw wouldn't talk to Brokenflower for a while.

Bluepaw walked back into her den where she saw Berrynose waiting for her.

"Hazeltail wanted me to go here." He spluttered. "Saying that I would wake the whole forest with my coughing." He finished with a throaty cough that shook his body.

"I think you might have something in your throat, let me check." Bluepaw looked into the open mouth of the cream warrior and saw his whole throat was red, but there was nothing in the throat

"It's probably sore, eat this." Bluepaw meowed handing him a tansy leaf. "I'll be right back." Bluepaw called over her shoulder as she walked into the medicine store. _Where's_ _Leafpool?_ Bluepaw thought. _Never mind; where's that honeycomb?_ Bluepaw came out with a fuzzy leaf dripping with golden liquid.

"Eat that." Bluepaw ordered. "Stay in here for a couple of days before you return to warrior duties, we don't want that cough to get worse." Berrynose nodded and meowed in a raspy voice. "Am I allowed to take some fresh-kill or will you be feeding me stems?"

"Nice job wise-guy yes you're allowed to eat some fresh-kill but nothing with feathers, and don't talk unless you absolutely need to." Bluepaw warned. Berrynose nodded and walked out to be greeted with Hazeltail.

The small cat seemed to be talking urgently, and Berrynose nodded his head and opened his mouth. Hazeltail gasped with shock and trotted furiously into the Medicine Den.

"Why didn't you give Berrynose something for the pain!?" She shrieked.

"He never said he was in pain." Bluepaw replied smoothly.

"But his whole throat is red! There must be something you can do!"

"We're doing the best we can, don't you have kits to tend to?" Bluepaw asked trying to change the subject. Hazeltail gave a loud sniff and trotted madly back into the nursery.

Leafpool padded softly into the den.

"You handled that well." Her mentor commented. "I think that it is time to become a full Medicine Cat." Leafpool announced.

"Really?" Bluepaw's thoughts about Brokenflower and Emberfur vanished at the thought of her Medicine Cat name and the Moonpool.

"Didn't you remember? Tonight is the Half-moon." _The Half-moon!_ The time when all medicine cats meet. It was way more exciting than the gathering!

Leafpool's meow broke her thoughts. "You better get ready, we'll leave soon." Bluepaw looked outside. The sun was beginning to set! How long had she been inside the medicine den?

The sun was about to sink under the horizon when Leafpool and Bluepaw set out for the Moonpool. They met Puddleheart and Brindleleaf, The ShadowClan and WindClan medicine cats.

"Where's Willowshine?" The mottled ShadowClan tom asked.

"Right hear Puddleheart!" A voice called from into the darkness. "Sorry I'm late, I just got a new apprentice, Shadepaw!" The pale gray she-cat appeared from the shadows accompanied by a tortoiseshell.

"Hi Shadepaw, I'm Bluepaw." Bluepaw greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Bluepaw, is it hard to be a medicine cat?" Shadepaw responded with equal cheerfulness.

Bluepaw thought hard about this question. Was it hard to be a medicine cat? It was hard the first time, but it was easier a couple moons later.

Her answer was cut short by Brindleleaf.

"Don't we need to go?" She asked flicking her tail towards the climbing moon.

Leafpool mewed agreement and the four medicine cats padded towards the Moonpool. Bluepaw walked into the cavern where the moon had just settled right in the middle of the hole. The Moonpool was lit up and Bluepaw was still in awe.

"We have a new Medicine cat among us, Bluepaw come forward."

Bluepaw stepped nervously in front of the Moonpool where Leafpool was talking.

"I, Leafpool call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice, she has trained hard to learn the ways of the medicine cat. Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat and protect your clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Bluepaw meowed tensely.

"Then from now on, your name will be known as Bluewater, to show your running energy and loyalty. Now, sleep besides the Moonpool."

Bluewater lapped up some of the chilling water and closed her eyes to let sleep overcome her.

Bluewater woke up to where she usually woke up before: In old ThunderClan's camp.

Bluewater padded into the den where she saw several cats coughing up blood! Bluewater couldn't recognize the cats, just the fact that they were moaning like warriors in the dawn patrol.

She walked back outside where Bluewater saw her camp where cats were stumbling over one another and the camp floor was stained with splashes of blood dappling the camp. Bluewater saw Squirrelstar. _Thank StarClan!_ She thought. _Squirrelstar will know how to fix this_. Bluewater raced over the stumbling cats to greet her leader. But when the ginger leader turned around, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Squirrelstar had dull, milky eyes that seemed to stare into the depths of StarClan themselves. Her nose was crusted with dried snot and blood. Her leader smelled of crow-food and ShadowClan. Squirrelstar was muttering about prey and Firestar and a whole lot more.

Bluewater risked a glance at the nursery where the queens were tired and their eyes too, have the milky glare that Squirrelstar had. _STARCLAN STOP THIS!_ Bluewater screeched in her mind. Bluewater saw Foxleap in the same state as every other cat she had seen.

"Here, Hazeltail take this mouse." The ginger tom rasped in a croaky voice which ended in a fit of coughing.

The mouse was a scrawny creature and Bluewater looked at the Fresh-kill pile and it was completely empty except a few bones and feathers.

"Please don't let this happen!" Bluewater tried to say, but the stench of sickness choked her throat.

" _Find the Vera plant, destroy the Redcough outbreak_." The voice whispered.

"Yeah, well how does that help us?" Bluewater challenged but already the scene was fading and Bluewater appeared at the forest place she had dreamed of when she was an apprentice. This time, she knew where she was going. She rounded the fallen pine tree and stopped at the river. Bluewater didn't know where to go to go next when her vision was already fading _. No! Not this time! Give me more time!_ Bluewater pleaded but it was no use. Bluewater slowly opened her eyes to find the Moonpool.

Leafpool was lying down but let out a grunt and started to blink her eyes open.

"Did you have good dreams?" her former mentor asked.

"They were prophetic." Bluewater murmured. "Nothing worrying though." She lied quickly when Leafpool flashed her a look. The medicine cats walked back, Shadepaw was silent the whole way. That's strange. Bluewater thought as she looked at the usually chipper apprentice. _Well, I've only just met her, maybe she's usually like this_. Bluewater denied. But when the Shadow and WindClan cats departed Willowshine took aside Leafpool.

"I'm worried about Shadepaw, she's usually not this quiet, I'm afraid she's seen something terrible." The pale medicine cat whispered _. So something is wrong!_ Bluewater gasped. But she pushed that fear away furiously. _It's not my worry, I'm from a different Clan._ She reasoned, but she couldn't push that worm of fear in her belly away as she walked into camp. But something stopped her in her tracks as soon as she poked her nose in the medicine cat den. Berrynose was coughing up blood.


	10. Chapter 9 - Going out

Chapter 9

 **By now you may be wondering when we are going to introduce the gray and gold she-cat and if not, still you should know that this will be the cat's point of view. But I will not introduce her name, I will refer to the gold cat as 'I'**

 **By the way Snowcrystal: Thank you for the support, I thought I would never hear from someone, and please make suggestions since I have no idea what will happen next :)**

Iwas still thinking about the vision I had a couple moons ago. _I know I said a thousand moons but I didn't think it_ _would be a thousand moons._ I fished glumly out of the river and got nothing. Then I caught the scent of mouse lingering by the forest near my den. _Maybe I'll see another vision and I will wait a thousand more moons for that._ I thought bitterly. _You're not being fair_. I reasoned. _You never know, they might so important, they will fall out of the sky. Yeah, that and lizards will start talking to me._ I argued sarcastically while padding into the stream to wash off my paws and to cool off in this summer heat.

"They will never come." I meowed out loud over the gurgling stream. The only thing answering me was the twitter of birds. In exasperation, I collapsed into the stream having it wash over my head. I hope it won't be a thousand moons.

Wildheart

Wildheart rushed into the warriors' den, almost trampling Brokenflower.

"Watch it or I'll reopen those wounds!" Brokenflower snarled. Wildheart recalled the vicious battle two days ago between Mudtail and Brokenflower, the black she-cat nearly killed him. Yet the brown tom gave her a few scars to remember him by but it was nothing compared to the claws of her friend.

"Get Goldenstripe, Jayclaw and Emberfur and meet me by the medicine den." She ordered.

"Now I'm the getting person, oh that makes loads of sense." Brokenflower complained loudly.

"Just do it." Wildheart hissed. "It's about our dreams."

Brokenflower seemed more interested but flicked her tail. "I'll get Goldenstripe but not the mange-pelt Fire-feline." Wildheart rolled her eyes and trotted stiffly back to the black cat and hissed softly.

"Wake up Emberfur and I'll give you my fresh-kill for a quarter moon." Wildheart bribed. Brokenflower eyes widened and swiftly nodded her head. Wildheart let out a sigh and continued her walk back to the medicine-den and met Bluewater, a new medicine cat. A few heartbeats later Brokenflower came out with Goldenstripe and a limping Emberfur.

"Emberfur! What happened to you?" Bluewater cried.

"Brokenflower happened to me." The orange she-cat meowed a little disgruntled.

"Stay right there, I'll get some dock leaves for the scratch."

Now looking at Emberfur, she noticed a medium sized scratch lengthened along Emberfur's leg. There was blood spurting from the wound. _She'll have it now._ Wildheart thought nastily. But shook that thought away when Bluewater came trotting out holding a leaf between her teeth.

"So, what is this about?" Goldenstripe asked sweetly.

"Berrynose is coughing up blood." Wildheart informed her, remembering the sight of Berrynose. Goldenstripe's eyes flashed with concern. "But what does this have to do with our dreams?" Jayclaw interrupted.

"Because I had a dream of the whole Clan coughing up blood and I got the same message as last time." Bluewater replied.

"Find the Vera plant, destroy the Red-cough outbreak." Wildheart mimicked the ghostly voice that had haunted her thoughts.

"Well that means only one thing." Jayclaw meowed decisively, "We have to move out."

Jayclaw

"I still think this is crazy." Came the grunting meow of Brokenflower. Not every-cat liked the idea of leaving to find the Vera plant. Bluewater was all for it. _"We may find new herbs beside that one."_ She meowed. Brokenflower on the other paw disliked the idea entirely. " _We're running away because a silly dream? A figment of imagination? Goldenstripe, surely you don't believe this?_ " Goldenstripe did believe this but she had to agree with her friend. Emberfur and Wildheart agreed with Bluewater and it all came down to her. She agreed and they decided to leave at moon-high and here they were padding down at the entrance, Wildheart in the lead followed by Emberfur and Bluewater. Jayclaw was in the middle and Brokenflower and Goldenstripe bringing up the rear.

Jayclaw was cringing when she saw Cloudtail and Cinderheart standing guard.

"Hey Wildheart." Cloudtail greeted quietly. "Going out for night-training again? I see you're taking your friends with you, the more the better I say. Well, have a good night."

The patrol started moving again. "Night training? NIGHT TRAINING!?" Emberfur's meow rose to a yowl. "You snuck off at night without us knowing?"

"It was so when we had to sneak off at night it wouldn't be suspicious. And lower your voice or we _will_ be suspicious" Wildheart meowed calmly. _That is clever_. Jayclaw admitted. _So we wouldn't be spotted_.

When the patrol started pushing through the forest and broke out into the moorland (Not WindClan), the sun started to rise. Jayclaw didn't smell ThunderClan borders anymore but caught a faint scent of rabbit. _Great StarClan how long have we been traveling?_ She thought _. As long as our Clanmates don't end up dying I'll keep going_.

After a couple moments of stillness the patrol settled down and rested.

"We don't want to be tired right when our journey's just begun." Wildheart meowed cheerfully. Brokenflower let out a groan and plopped herself into the dried golden grass. Jayclaw rolled her eyes and settled in between four long stalks. Bluewater started lapping at her sister's leg again and Goldenstripe disappeared over the field.

"Where's Goldenstripe?" Jayclaw said finally.

"Right here." Came a muffled voice and the golden tabby came into view carrying two fat rabbits.

"You're a genius!" Wildheart purred chewing one of the rabbits. "Everyone take at least three bites." She added swallowing.

Jayclaw bit into the snow-white rabbit and savored the rich taste. Even Brokenflower enjoyed herself.

Jayclaw looked at the over-hanging sun and realized that their long journey… had begun.


	11. Chapter 10 - Golden Field

**I'm back everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting as usual, I was on vacation for about a month but when I got back home THE COMPUTER BROKE! So I will hopefully post about two or more chapters to make up for it. And thank you Luffy for the support :) and the feedback. I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Goldenstripe was walking through a field for the second time. As she looked around she saw the setting sun. _That's weird_. She thought. _It was day the last time I came here_.

As she trotted around the stalks, she broke free and saw a forest instead. Then, her eyes flew open as she knew where that Field was.

Wildheart

Wildheart was just about to go to sleep when a yowl crashed through.

"WILDHEART!" The voice shrieked. And when Wildheart got up she saw Goldenstripe's head and paws barrel into her. Embarrassed, Goldenstripe picked herself up onto her paws and sat down waiting for Wildheart.

"What is this about Goldenstripe?" Wildheart asked crossly. And listened as she was picking loose straw from her pelt, about Goldenstripe's 'Unknown Place'. Wildheart's ears perked up when the golden tabby began to describe that she could lead the group out of the field.

"You go get some rest." Wildheart advised, "I may not be a medicine cat but I know you want to be well-rested tomorrow." Goldenstripe nodded and walked back through the brigade of stalks to her nest beside Brokenflower. Wildheart looked at the sun sinking below the surface and closed her eyes thinking of her Clanmates.

Emberfur

When Emberfur woke up she saw Goldenstripe and Brokenflower setting down a snow-white rabbit, and two dusky-brown mice.

Goldenstripe silently walked over to Jayclaw and shook her until she started to mutter and blink.

Emberfur felt some-cat stirring behind her and saw Bluewater looking up at her.

"How's that scratch?" Bluewater asked.

"Not bad." Emberfur admitted. And she got up and took a mouse to her sister.

When Emberfur turned around she saw Wildheart walking over to Goldenstripe. Emberfur could only just hear them.

"I told you to get some rest." Wildheart meowed.

"I need to look after my Clanmates." Goldenstripe shrugged.

"But we need you today, and I can't have you tire yourself out."

"It's my decision."

"It's also the rest of ours." Wildheart argued sweeping her tail in the direction of the cats.

"It's my life so I can do what I want." Goldenstripe growled and turned her back to Wildheart and buried her muzzle into the rabbit with Jayclaw and Brokenflower.

Emberfur saw Wildheart sigh and pick up the mouse and eat it in silence. Emberfur flicked her tail at Bluewater to tell her she would be right back.

"I saw the fight." Emberfur meowed when she had trotted over to the multi-colored cat. Wildheart looked up and in Wildheart's blue and amber eyes Emberfur saw sadness and tiredness. She saw determination and love, but fear also." Wildheart ate a mouthful or two and pushed it over to Emberfur.

"Oh, no." Emberfur started. "No. I will sit here until you finish that mouse, even if I have to sit on _you_." Wildheart's eyes had the new sparkle of amusement.

"Yes O, great leader." Wildheart rasped and gulped down the mouse. Emberfur smiled and promptly sat on her friend.

"Hey!" Wildheart gasped. "I ate the mouse."

"I am your leader so I can do what I want." Emberfur replied slyly.

Without struggle Wildheart leaped up and threw Emberfur to the ground. Emberfur leaped up and ducked under Wildheart's reaching paws and pushed Wildheart further on into the straw.

"Bumblestripe taught you well." Wildheart commented quickly, jumping out of the straw.

"I guess not Spiderleg." Emberfur laughed and crashed into Wildheart's side and resumed the sitting position.

"Get off you lump of fur." Wildheart gasped. Emberfur stood up and started to lick her paw which go grazed when they were play-fighting.

"Are we going?" Brokenflower asked loudly. Emberfur stopped washing her paw and followed Goldenstripe through the field.

"Yes oh great mange-pelt." She muttered under her breath.

Jayclaw

Jayclaw pushed through the straw even though her paws and muscles protested. They had been walking forever it seemed until Wildheart had stepped forward.

"We will rest." Wildheart meowed.

"No, we will continue to walk until we find the forest." Goldenstripe argued.

"You mean you don't know where we are?" Brokenflower asked.

"The walk was a bit shorter than this." Goldenstripe admitted.

Brokenflower let out a groan and flopped down onto the ground. Jayclaw sat down with her and relished the feeling of rest.

Before Jayclaw closed her eyes, She heard Wildheart and Goldenstripe bickering.

"If you're not tired, you can go and catch prey for us, you seem to do it a lot." Wildheart meowed angrily.

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Goldenstripe challenged. Jayclaw heard Wildheart growl. _Please don't_ _attack her_. Jayclaw willed. _Please don't attack her_. But all she heard was Wildheart agreeing to hunt with Goldenstripe.

Jayclaw was glad that the fight had come to an end, it would mean she could rest. When Jayclaw opened her eyes, the scent of pigeon wafted up to her and the unmistakable yowling of Goldenstripe:

"I found it! I found the Forest!"


	12. Chapter 11 - Into the Forest

**Sorry about the typo last chapter.**

 **And to Snowcrystal: Jayfeather is not a warrior he is an elder, I made the mistake of saying 'warriors and queens' when I should've said 'medicine cats' too. Or just 'cats now retired.'**

Chapter 11

Jayclaw gulped down the bird and raced over to the sound of excited yowling, all worries forgotten. Emberfur matched her stride and Bluewater was just behind them. Brokenflower's tail was streaming out behind her just on the side of the two cats but slightly ahead.

The group of cats burst out of the field to behold a dark green forest with large bushes and twisting trees.

Goldenstripe and Wildheart was waiting for them and as soon as they raced into the forest, Emberfur broke into excited yowling.

"I know this place!" She shrieked. "I know this place!" Jayclaw flashed a look to Wildheart, remembering Emberfur's intrusion on a conversation they had when they were apprentices.

"Can you lead us to shelter?" Wildheart suggested. As usual, Goldenstripe contradicted her.

"I think that we shouldn't rest if we want a lot of ground covered tonight." Jayclaw nodded in agreement. _After all, we just rested_.

Emberfur looked torn, then, she headed into the copse of the trees and the group followed her.

Brokenflower

Brokenflower looked at Goldenstripe. They were at the back of the group because Goldenstripe was slowing down. She looked at the golden tabby and shouted at Jayclaw,

"We'll catch up to you, Goldenstripe needs to rest." Jayclaw nodded and leaped through a bush. Goldenstripe fixed a glare on Brokenflower.

"Why did you do that!?" She growled. Brokenflower returned that growl.

"You're tired and something is obviously wrong," Brokenflower's voice softened, "you can tell me anything." Goldenstripe gulped and she looked at Brokenflower and her voice quavered, "I'm expecting kits."

Bluewater

Bluewater trudged through the forest. It was like ThunderClan, but more green and in ThunderClan territory Bluewater didn't have to make the occasional leap.

Bluewater saw Emberfur's ear twitch and herd the pounding of paws. Goldenstripe and Brokenflower appeared on top of the log. Bluewater saw Brokenflower lead Goldenstripe down the log and when they made it where they had to do the small jump to the ground, Brokenflower jumped and when she hit the ground, Brokenflower reared up on her hind-legs so Goldenstripe could clutch Brokenflower's back. Brokenflower landed hard onto the ground and stumbled a bit but stood firm when Goldenstripe scrambled off her back. After that the group resumed walking. And walking. And walking.

Eventually Wildheart ordered Jayclaw and Emberfur to find shelter, Brokenflower and Goldenstripe to find food, and Bluewater to find herbs.

"And what are you gonna do?" Brokenflower questioned when Emberfur and Jayclaw had gone.

"I'm going to plan." Wildheart meowed simply. Brokenflower snorted.

"And Goldenstripe's _going_ to rest." Brokenflower meowed decisively.

"That's up to the medicine cat." Wildheart meowed. Bluewater felt herself growing hot when Brokenflower turned her burning gaze to her.

"Oh great and powerful medicine cat," Brokenflower meowed sarcastically, "is my weak and inferior friend able to rest upon your paws." Bluewater's ear-tips burned.

"Um, yes?" Bluewater answered, afraid of more sarcasm.

"Many thanks on behalf on my rump." Brokenflower meowed and jumped beyond the bushes.

"I'm going to hunt." Wildheart announced and walked the opposite direction of Brokenflower."

"Sorry about that." Goldenstripe meowed apologetically.

"I expect that from her." Bluewater replied.

"Um…Bluewater?" Goldenstripe started a little nervous, "Can you tell when queens are expecting kits?"

"What? No." Bluewater answered, confused. "I never seen a queen expecting kits, ever in my apprenticeship."

"What about Hazeltail?"

"I was always gathering borage, or herbs, or training so much, I never had time for the Nursery."

"Oh."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bluewater asked, sizing up the golden she-cat.

"Oh, nothing," She meowed quickly, "you…better get going on those herbs."

Bluewater up and with one more glance at Goldenstripe, she plunged into the undergrowth.

Wildheart

Wildheart was trying to locate the direction of a pretty clever squirrel. _I'm not losing_ _you._ She thought with determination and started following the scent again. After several long moments that felt like several days, Wildheart found the squirrel. She leapt but the squirrel scampered further up the tree.

"Mouse-dung." Wildheart muttered. She didn't understand why she didn't catch the creature, she was one of the best hunters in the Clan.

After tracking a particular large shrew, a magpie that wasn't in a tree and another squirrel, that some fur missing from Wildheart's claws, Wildheart began to make her way back.

 _That's weird. I don't remember passing this berry bush._ Wildheart looked and suddenly, she was walking on hard stone, there was this harsh thunder and a metal thing that was tilted on its side so it made the perfect den. Wildheart dropped the prey and raced back to the forest and crashed into Brokenflower scaring a finch into a tall tree.

"Fox-dung!" She snarled, and rounded on Wildheart, "Do you want to eat? If so, you shouldn't go crashing into the cat who's supplying food.

Wildheart wasn't listening to anything she said.

"I found the next place we need to go!" She gasped. Brokenflower shut up immediately and she and Wildheart raced back to the makeshift camp. When they were there, Jayclaw and Emberfur.

"Wildheart!" Emberfur meowed excitedly, "We found the perfect den! We can make it there before night!"

"No time mange-pelt." Brokenflower growled half-heartedly. "We found the place we're supposed to go." Emberfur's eyes widened and nudged Goldenstripe up.

The golden cat blinked and followed behind the group with Wildheart in the lead. It was a shorter walk then Goldenstripe's. _Boy that was a disaster_ Wildheart chuckled. And led the cats to the tilted den and Goldenstripe nearly tripped over Wildheart's fallen prey.

At once when Brokenflower saw the den, she hurried Goldenstripe off to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Brokenflower asked when Goldenstripe shivered.

"I'm okay." Goldenstripe answered and closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Emberfur, go and explore will you?" Wildheart asked. Emberfur nodded and trotted around the corner.

Emberfur

When Emberfur walked around the corner she immediately smell rat and Kittypet. _How do cats get used to the smell?_ Emberfur thought as her nose wrinkled. A little more she passed by some twoleg dens, some had Kittypets sunning them others had annoying yappy dogs. But one seemed abandoned. And a little in front of the nest was a little bit of red liquid. _Blood?_ Emberfur trotted back with little stops to hiss insults to the dogs.

When they got back, Emberfur insisted they checkout the red stuff and eventually they got Goldenstripe up. Something is wrong. Emberfur thought. She banished the thought when they stopped at the liquid.

"What is it?" Jayclaw murmured.

"Only one way to find out." Wildheart decided and without hesitation, she swooped in and lapped up the juice.

After a few moments, Wildheart started to dance a little then she started panting.

"My mouth, my tongue, it feels like fire!" Wildheart started to wail, "My mouth is on fire! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!"


	13. Chapter 12 - Kittypet Place

**Hey guys! Unfortunately, this will be my last chapter for the holidays. I'm working on a Christmas story and will continue after. The Christmas story will be posted Dec, 19. I hope you aren't to mad. Enjoy anyways!**

Chapter 12

Wildheart was racing around, her red tongue was flying out. Emberfur looked at the red stuff and turned to Brokenflower and Jayclaw.

"Find some water." The two cats nodded and turned around.

"Water won't help." Emberfur heard a cat call from atop a fence and Jayclaw and Brokenflower turned back around.

Emberfur looked up and saw a fat brown tom washing his tail.

"Then what will help?" Emberfur cried. The tom faced her with bright green eyes and with stunning agility, he leaped off the fence. He stuck his stick-like tail in front of Wildheart and started leading the dancing she-cat through a small hole into a flat stretch of grass with a small tree. Emberfur spotted a small metal bowl in the shade and she and Bluewater stepped through.

"What did she eat?" Emberfur asked as Wildheart raced to the bowl and started lapping out of it with noisy slurps.

"She ate sriracha." The tom answered.

"What?" Emberfur tilted her head to one side, trying to figure out what that was.

"Hot sauce." The tom rephrased.

"Who?"

"Hot red stuff that housefolk put on stuff." The tom meowed with a glimmer of annoyance.

Emberfur shook her head and turned back to Wildheart who was staring at the bowl. Emberfur and her sister padded up to the black she-cat and saw light pink stuff.

"Zoe won't mind." The tom observed.

"Who?" Emberfur tilted her head again.

"You're in her yard." The tom sighed.

"She won't mind what?" Emberfur asked.

"You ask a lot of questions cat." The tom observed, "That was milk she drank, it was white, your friend got some sriracha in it."

"My name is not cat. It's Emberfur." Emberfur meowed coolly.

"That sounds like a wildcat name, we don't get many wildcats here."

"And you may never again, lay one claw on her and you won't see anything for the rest of your life." Brokenflower growled from behind the fence.

"You can come out." Emberfur called. And Brokenflower poked her head through the hole.

"My name's Pete." The brown tom meowed.

"Who?" Emberfur tilted her head.

"Oh for the love of Twolegs!" The tom cried, "Me my name is—" He broke off when he saw Emberfur giggling. "Oh very funny!" Pete growled and cuffed her on the side of her head, knocking her to the soft grass.

Emberfur herd the soft pounding of paws and a growl. She heard a cry cut short from Pete as Brokenflower pounced on the tom.

Emberfur leapt up and saw Brokenflower on the tom with her teeth bared and Pete's green eyes were widened in terror.

"Call off your cat!" He begged.

"It's your fault you don't have a sense of humor." Emberfur meowed wryly. "Brokenflower, release!" She added with mock order.

Brokenflower sprang away and hurtled to Emberfur.

"Emberfur, scream!" Brokenflower mimicked.

Emberfur drew in a long breath, getting ready to scream as loud as she could in the she-cat's ear when Wildheart, was trying to push Brokenflower off with a weak little push.

Emberfur eventually got up and padded to a shady spot with hard stone underpaw when Bluewater started giving the analysis.

"Wildheart's not hurt, just shocked and she may not speak for a while."

"Dear StarClan Bluewater, you make me sound like a kit who just saw her mother get eaten by a badger, I'm fine." Wildheart croaked amusingly. He turned to Pete and dipped her head. "Thank you, my tongue might have been burned off if it wasn't for you."

 _When did Wildheart start acting proper? Maybe getting her tongue nearly toasted off_ _can change a cat._ Ever since that thought, Emberfur has started wondering how to trick Brokenflower into eating 'sriracha'.

Wildheart

Wildheart still had a stinging pain nibbling at the tip of her tongue, but she ignored it. There was something up with Goldenstripe and Brokenflower, both had been acting…strange.

"Where do we go next?" Goldenstripe mewed behind Wildheart.

"Oh Goldenstripe!" Wildheart panted. "You startled me."

"Sorry." Awkward silence followed as ever-cat was here and accounted for. While Wildheart was drinking the milk and shenanigans, Jayclaw sidled off and brought back four mice. They tasted a little dusty, but it was food.

"Thanks Jayclaw." Mumbled Wildheart. Awkward silence again.

After everyone ate, Bluewater got up and leaped on the fence with stunning grace and presented the remains of her mouse to Pete who was staring at the eating warriors.

"This is for you." Bluewater mewed kindly on the fence. Pete looked shocked and manage to stutter,

"Um, no thanks, I like my food blood-less."

"Can I have it?" Brokenflower volunteered. Bluewater nodded and leapt back down with more difficulty and passed the fresh-kill to Brokenflower.

After everyone ate, Goldenstripe took a nap and Wildheart realized just how weary she was. Wildheart, after assuring Brokenflower, slept by the golden she-cat. Jayclaw and Bluewater went looking for herbs, and Emberfur and Brokenflower were on watch. _That's bad._ Wildheart thought remembering their last fight at camp. She was now imagining Brokenflower stranding Emberfur somewhere in the Kittypet Place and then telling everyone else she was out on a hunt.

Shaking the worries away, Wildheart rested her head on her paws and pressed up on Goldenstripe, and she let sleep carry her away.

Bluewater

Bluewater's dreams were troubled. She kept imagining that Emberfur ate the hot sauce and milk wasn't nearby. Emberfur's tongue kept shriveling until there was nothing left.

Bluewater sat up and looked up to see her friends were asleep right there, in the middle of the twolegplace. At night. She looked to see if a guard was put or something, and saw Pete sitting a vigil on top of the fence.

No matter if there was a cat who knew his place around, Bluewater wanted to get out of here. Fast.


	14. Chapter 13 - Badger!

Chapter 13

Brokenflower was worried. She was always worried now, as she watched Goldenstripe, hunch along the group of cats.

 _What if something is wrong? Is she too young? Maybe._ Her mind croaked as the fatigue wore on from morning's events. It was like, super early in the morning. Brokenflower recalled the interrupting of an _extremely worried for no reason_ Bluewater. Of, course Emberfur and Wildheart and Jayclaw out voted her and Goldenstripe (who was too tired to vote anyway).

"Um, maybe we should stop here?" Emberfur asked Wildheart.

"Finally a good idea!" Brokenflower exclaimed, and flopped down on hard, wet stone.

Wildheart, on the other paw, hesitated.

"Maybe we should keep going." Wildheart suggested. Brokenflower groaned.

"Ignore her." Jayclaw whispered.

"Yeah." Brokenflower agreed looking pointedly at the two cats.

"We can keep going." Jayclaw continued. Which got another groan from Brokenflower as she heaved herself up again. Grumbling and groaning, the sun finally came up and the group rested. Now, all Brokenflower had to worry about was her friend.

Wildheart

Wildheart settled down with Jayclaw and Emberfur. They were going to plan their next move.

"Which place do you think is next?" Emberfur asked. "So far we visited yours, mine, and Goldenstripe. There must be a pattern somehow."

"Wildheart, Emberfur and Goldenstripe," Jayclaw mused. "Maybe they describe your pelts? Like, your heart is wild," she flicked her tail at Wildheart, "or your pelt is like, is like…" She faltered when she moved to Emberfur. Wildheart's mind was spinning. _Field, forest, Kittypet Place_.

"Maybe we just…wander." Wildheart blurted, which go some strange looks from the two cats.

"What do you mean?" Emberfur looked at her.

"Well…so far we found our places by wandering or looking for food or shelter, maybe we just, eh, wing it."

"Wing it?" Jayclaw frowned.

"It's an expression Pete taught me, it means do your own thing without a plan."

"If we each were doing our own thing, Brokenflower would get a reward by now." Emberfur snorted.

"I HEARD THAT!" Brokenflower yowled behind them. Emberfur looked panicked,

"Maybe we should go now." And everyone nodded.

Jayclaw

Jayclaw helped Goldenstripe up. _Something is wrong_ , she thought, but she wouldn't press now.

"So," Brokenflower pestered, "any idea where we're going?"

"As I've told you, _were going to find the next place_ , and pestering me is only going to slow us down!"

"Fine, fine."

 _Thank StarClan that's over_ , but (She would hate to admit this) Brokenflower had a point, they were traveling for such a long time that she thought the day had extended. They couldn't rest now, they were so close, that she could feel it.

Soon enough later, they broke out to a beautiful place. It had a sweet smell, and beautiful hills with a bubbling stream nearby. She recognized this place, but before Jayclaw could call out that they were here, she heard a call,

"This is the next place!" And it was coming from Brokenflower.

Wildheart

Wildheart whipped around, her heart bursting with joy, even though it was Brokenflower, her not-really-a-plan plan worked! Then she caught sight of Brokenflower snickering.

"Your face was priceless!" Brokenflower laughed.

"If you die of laughter that's fine with me." Wildheart muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well, um, actually," Jayclaw shot a look at Brokenflower, "this really is _my_ place, we actually did find it."

"What!" Wildheart and Brokenflower asked. Wildheart out of gladness and Brokenflower out of annoyance.

"Does anyone else think that this is too easy?" Bluewater asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"I guess so," Brokenflower admitted. "But, maybe StarClan wants it to be easy." That was the first time somebody mentioned StarClan. Were they losing their faith? To Wildheart, they had been doing everything on their own. "Can we talk about mushy thing son one of these hills?" Brokenflower snapped back to normal, but this time, Wildheart was glad to get a break from this deep-thinking.

They were finally on a hill. Brokenflower had a good idea with the hills. The grass was soft and smelled sweet, it even _tasted_ sweet (Goldenstripe volunteered). Right next to them was a miraculous forest. Wildheart soon vowed to talk to the elders about forests.

"There's even a den for us!" Brokenflower called happily, "Maybe StarClan wants this to be _really_ easy!"

For some reason, Jayclaw looked uneasy. Wildheart shrugged that off and started to search the den. _Maybe I shouldn't shrug everything off_ , her mind whispered; _after all, how well did that work with the hot sauce?_ As if on cue, a horrible roaring filled the valley, and Wildheart realized why Jayclaw was disconcerted, this was the dream Jayclaw told her about. What was it?

A huge lumbering beast stomped out, its gnashing fangs were yellow, its berry bright eyes were filled with hatred; it was a badger.

"I take that back!" Brokenflower called over the roaring. "So NOT easy!" She swung out of the way just as a massive paw slammed down.

Wildheart whipped around, "Get to safety," She told Bluewater, for some reason Goldenstripe followed her. She couldn't think about that now, right now their first priority was staying alive.

Brokenflower let out a massive screech and hurtled towards the creature. Emberfur was leaping at its head and Jayclaw was under its crushing talons. Wildheart joined the fray, letting out a yowl of mingled terror and anger, she leaped on the badger's back and crunched down on its ears.

The badger let out a cry and smacked its paw at Emberfur and she came crashing into a stump where she didn't stir again. Brokenflower roared and ducked under its belly and snapped at its tail. Wildheart started scratching and biting at the badger's head, it whipped around and bit her paw.

"YEOW!" she screeched and started scratching more furiously. Jayclaw came back and was swiping dangerously close at its muzzle. There was an ear-piercing screech and Emberfur flew at the badger, raking its face with all her might.

"Take. This. You. Stupid. Badger." She panted until the massive thing fell down, stunned.

"What in StarClan's name were you doing?" Every cat turned around, and gray and gold she-cat looked at them curiously, "Are you the cats I'm looking for?"


	15. Chapter 14 - Gray and Gold

**Sorry for the long break, tests and whatnot.**

Chapter 14

(Still Wildheart)

"What are you talking about?" Wildheart asked.

"Are you Brokenflower," She glanced at the black she-cat, "Wildheart, Goldenstripe, Bluewater —wow that's a lot of names— Emberfur, and Jayclaw?"

"How do you know our names?" Brokenflower growled.

"And do you know StarClan?" The gray and gold cat kept meowing, as if the threat went right over her head.

"You know StarClan?" Emberfur sounded excited. "And ThunderClan, and ShadowClan and—"

"Woah, cat," The gray and gold cat interrupted. "I only know what StarClan told me."

"I thought you knew our names," Brokenflower snarled.

"I only know the names, not who they belong to." The cat responded.

"Well, I'm Bluewater," Brokenflower meowed. And that is Jayclaw," She flicked her tail a Bluewater.

"That's not right," Bluewater meowed softly. "I'm Bluewater and she is Brokenflower."

"And I'm Wildheart and this is Emberfur." Wildheart nodded to the orange cat.

"I'm Jayclaw and this is Goldenstripe. Whew, you were right about a lot of names," Jayclaw panted.

"Well, I'm Splash. Maybe we could talk inside. You need your wounds treated." Wildheart looked down and realized that her paw was burning.

"I know some healing herbs…if that helps." Bluewater offered.

"Sure!"

Splash dipped into the forest with everyone following her. The woods were drafty, with various holes between the trees, but that didn't stop the roots from tripping a cat every few heartbeats.

"How do you live here?" Jayclaw panted.

"And are we there yet?" Brokenflower put in.

"I figured where the big roots are, and I just hop over them." Splash skipped over a root that Emberfur tripped on. "And we're almost there." She nodded at Brokenflower.

Wildheart looked around, hoping to spot landmarks so they can get out, and promptly crashed into a tree. Emberfur snickered and toppled over another root.

"Here we are!" Splash proclaimed proudly. They were looking at a large tree trunk that has fallen on its side. The tree had some bits of bark hanging loose, giving it a rotten appearance. "It's a River Birch," Splash explained.

"A what?" Wildheart looked at Splash.

"A River Birch; a type of tree?" Splash mewed.

"So you live in a rotten birch tree?" Brokenflower glared at Splash.

"It's not rotten."

"Yeah right."

"Can we _please_ stop arguing and get inside?" Jayclaw rolled her eyes.

"Sure! Come on in!" Splash beckoned with her tail and trotted in.

Wildheart followed Splash into the not-rotten tree. The texture of the ground in the den was very soft…like a rotten tree, but it didn't give off the pungent smell she's sniffed before. Inside the walls were lined with red veins running around the trunk. In the middle was a prey pile containing a mouse, a rabbit, and a finch. Right beside the prey pile was a little dip filled with fresh water. The den itself smelled like pine, even though it was a River Birch.

Wildheart looked at her friends, even with everyone present, there was still room! Jayclaw looked pleased, even Brokenflower was impressed.

"This is cool," Emberfur commented.

"Thank you!" Splash dipped her head. "Want anything to eat?"

"Oh, no thank you," Wildheart meowed.

"Goldenstripe needs some." Brokenflower said at the same time, and scowled at Wildheart.

"What we mean is," Wildheart said quickly, "that we can help you hunt, you can't hunt for six cats, plus yourself."

"Well, none of you can hunt until your wounds are treated." Splash meowed stubbornly.

"Maybe we can trade herbs and stories." Bluewater said softly.

"That's a GREAT idea!" Splash declared loudly.

"Okay, okay. Just, keep the noise level down," Brokenflower grumbled.

Bluewater jumped out of the den and didn't come back for a while. While she was gone (Splash insisted that Bluewater would be fine) Splash pawed out the prey she had caught.

"I have to admit," Brokenflower said in between mouthfuls of her rabbit, "this loner knows where the best prey is."

"Too right," Emberfur agreed, chomping on a finch.

"Hey, Wildheart?" Splash called to Wildheart, who froze with her mouth halfway open. "Before you eat, can you come over here?"

"Sure." Wildheart shrugged and trotted out of the den. Bluewater was waiting with several bundles of herbs at her paws. Splash looked expectantly at Bluewater.

"Well, we use dock for the stings and Marigold for infections." Bluewater said. "We especially need the juice.

Splash sniffed at Wildheart's paw, "But it's warm, do you use mallow for that?"

Bluewater shook her head, "We use borage, or feverfew."

"You said you use the juice?"

"Yes."

"Well, that explains it." Said Splash, straightening up. "You need the roots!"

Wildheart started panting.

"Are you okay?" Bluewater asked seriously.

"Yeah, that 'sriracha' hurt."

"What?" Splash looked between them.

"Oh, my tongue nearly burnt off when I was eating something that wasn't blood."

"So, you burnt your tongue eating not-blood?"

Wildheart burst out laughing. "Sure."

Splash looked around said, "Use the mallow," and leaped over the bush and out of sight.

Bluewater turned around. "Well, that was nice." And nosed out the mallow and started to dress it.

A while later, Splash came hurtling back and almost flew past them, stopping herself by crashing into a bush.

"I...came…as…quickly," She panted. "Chew…on…this." She handed a familiar plant with an enticing sent.

"Catmint!" She blurted.

Splash nodded. Wildheart lapped up the herbs and started chewing on the succulent leaf.

"Better?" Splash and Bluewater asked. Wildheart nodded and swallowed the leaf, instantly the burning sensation came back and Wildheart gagged.

"Oh," Splash giggled, "you're supposed to keep chewing it until the flavor's gone." Wildheart ate the other two leaves and started to leave.

"Get Emberfur," Bluewater called after her.

Wildheart padded into the tree and sent the orange she-cat. Goldenstripe was munching on a rabbit, Jayclaw was grooming herself and Brokenflower was sulking in the shade.

"Do you think that this is too easy?" Brokenflower meowed just as she sat down. "Do you really trust her?"

Wildheart paused and answered, "Yes, I truly do."


	16. Chapter 15 - Surprise

**Okay, crazy is over, writing is here…ONWARD!**

 **(BTW, it is Emberfur)**

Chapter 15

Emberfur lied down exasperatedly.

"Are you done yet?" She meowed tiredly.

"We would be done a lot quicker if you hadn't gotten your head smashed," Bluewater retorted, parting the head fur to get a look.

" _Well_ it was either _that_ or see my clanmates get _eaten_ by a badger." Emberfur held up one of her paws so Bluewater could examine them.

"You know, Wildheart was careful," She said pointedly, but then added quickly, "Tell me if it hurts here." She pressed down on a claw that sent a sharp slash of pain across her paw.

Emberfur took in a short breath, "Yep. Yes. Reeeeally hurts."

"I would expect so from clawing a badger's face," Bluewater said tartly. Her voice softened to a thoughtful mew, "I think I herd of the last time someone stunned a badger, it our deputy, Brackenfur, but he was Bracken _paw_."

"OW!" Emberfur yowled as Bluewater yanked off the claw. It felt as if her paw was on fire.

"Just as I suspected," She clicked her tongue, "there was an infection here."

"You couldn't have warned me that that was going to happen?" She growled.

Bluewater shrugged. "Leafpool told me that surprise was better than anticipation." She started chewing up the chervil and applying the cobwebs at the same time and Emberfur couldn't suppress a stab of pride and jealousy at her friend.

Some pounding of paws came thundering up. Ember's fur stood up and Bluewater dropped into a hunter's crouch. Splash whipped into view and started panting and talking.

"Hello…whew…okay, Goldenstripe….is having her kits?"

"What was that you were saying about surprise?" Emberfur meowed to Bluewater.

 _A couple hours earlier_

Wildheart

Wildheart was sharing a vole with Jayclaw, and mulling over all her thoughts about the journey they took.

 _They all had a vision of cats coughing._

 _Berrynose's throat was red_

' _Find the Vera plant, destroy the redcough outbreak.'_

 _Golden fields and siracha…_

 _Forests and Kittypets…._

"Ah!" Wildheart exclaimed, starting. She had fallen asleep on their vole, but where was their vole?

"Jayclaw?" Wildheart asked tentatively. The gray cat shrugged.

"You weren't gonna eat it." Over in the corner, Brokenflower scoffed over a sleeping Goldenstripe.

"And _what_ is your problem?" Wildheart whipped her head around. Brokenflower started to downright laugh.

"Only…that…" She panted over her giggles. "You…were sleeping like a kit!" She stopped laughing, hopped over Goldenstripe, and started rolling around her nest, clawing it to pieces and howling with laughter, which strangely didn't wake Goldenstripe.

"And I'm sure the drool on the Log isn't from your little snooze either?" Jayclaw snapped which sobered up the chortling she-cat. Giving a second's warmth of inward praise, Wildheart started thinking again, willing herself not to sleep. They've already started calling their temporary home 'the Log'.

 _Or is it really temporary?_ A voice purred in her mind. _Maybe you really ran away from the Clans…_

I did not! Wildheart argued back. But even though she was convinced, her thoughts brought her back to the night training, a clever way to get out. _Or was it?_

 _It was moonhigh, and she was trying the Belly-rake move. She could feel the cold air and the sharp scents of night. The frogs were croaking, even though they were far from RiverClan, and the crickets were singing_.

This was why she did night-training. Because she felt more alive than she did during the day (or maybe that was because she was training in the middle of the night). She always could see better in the moonlight. Did StarClan grant her special powers? She was really great at hunting, she could see at night, and, all the cats respect her (except for Brokenflower). Before she knew it, Wildheart woke up again, but this time, something was wrong. Brokenflower was prodding Jayclaw when Splash came in.

"Get Bluewater!" She shouted. "Goldenstripe needs help!" Brokenflower said something Wildheart didn't hear but the young cat nodded and flew off.

Emberfur

"What?" Emberfur started and fought off a wave of pain.

"No time!" Splash yowled and soared off. Bluewater took off behind her and Emberfur hobbled slowly. By the time she got to the Log, everyone was huddled around Goldenstripe. Brokenflower was looking worried.

I've never seen any emotion other than smugness, Emberfur thought smiling, that vanished as she heard Goldenstripe groan.

"Help her!" Brokenflower shouted. Splash paused.

"Um," she said quietly, her eartips glowing red. "She's not expecting."

"WHAT?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"She's sick." Splash shuffled her paws.

"Speak clearly or not at all," Brokenflower said trough gritted teeth.

"It, um, she's been eating too much." Splash looked down. "Her stomach is reacting."

 _Well, mystery solved, good girl, right on the nose_. Her thought were fuzzy with pain and mystery.

"But, what about her symptoms?" Brokenflower asked. Splash shook her head.

"Here, give her these berries, and she'll be fine, then we can talk." Splash handed some tiny blue berries.

"Blueberries!" Emberfur blurted. "Really delicious I bet Moth Flight loved them." Splash gave Bluewater a sideways glance. The blue cat responded with a ' _we'll talk about this later_ ' look.

"So." Brokenflower tromped up. "Her stomach was swollen!"

"You _have_ been feeding her a lot of prey," Wildheart pointed out.

"She was tired!"

"After effects of the too much prey." Jayclaw smiled. Emberfur could she was about to burst so she ducked behind the nearest cat in case Brokenflower snapped and went for the nearest Emberfur.

"She should be fine." Splash promised. "She's not the first cat I've treated with Faux Fever.

"What?" Bluewater asked.

"It's what I call the sickness. It makes cats think they have something else. Faux. Fever."

"I get it!" Bluewater trilled. "Can we talk about it?" Splash nodded and left Wildheart, Jayclaw, Brokenflower and Emberfur all alone. They stood together in silence until Brokenflower snapped.

"I'm going to see if Goldenstripe is ok. Don't wait up!" She trotted in the direction of the bushes.

"I'm going to catch some prey, Wildheart? Emberfur?" She tilted her head meaningfully. Emberfur had to decline.

"Remember?" She held up her throbbing paw.

Wildheart hissed quietly and shook her head at the gray she-cat. "Sorry. I'd better check on Emberfur's paw."

Jayclaw shrugged stalked away and Wildheart and Emberfur were left alone.

"Let's—"

"Yeah." Emberfur limped in the direction of the log with Wildheart supporting her.

They did not mention anything on the way. But one thing was gnawing at her mind.

 _What about the red-cough outbreak?_

 **Me again, in case you didn't know, Goldenstripe had a case of indigestion caused by the melodramatic Brokenflower.**

 **Words of Advice: DON'T EAT TOO MUCH PREY**

 **Have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Decisions

Chapter 16

Brokenflower

Brokenflower, was infuriated. Goldenstripe worried herself for nothing. Everybody was mocking her for simple jokes. Now probably everyone was probably laughing at her for mistake about caring for her friend. AND THERE WAS NOTHING MORE ANNOYING IN THE WORLD!

 _One_ _day_ , she seethed as she stomped back to the River Birch. _One day they will be sorry. I don't know how_ _and I don't know when, but one day_ … She stopped these murderous thoughts when she got back to the Log. Nobody was there, good. She had said that she was going to visit Goldenstripe, but, seeing as Brokenflower had no idea where she was, _might as well go back_. Her brain decided. So, here she was. At the log.

"Sooooooooooo," She said out loud, sitting by her nest. _What could she do_?

"I could go hunting," She said to herself.

"Nah," She disagreed. "The pile's full anyway."

"I could take a nap," She suggested.

"And have your friends catch you off guard?" She replied sharply to herself.

"Why don't I go back to ThunderClan and become leader of the world?" She said tartly.

 _That may take some time, and seeing your friends are going to be back soon, not enough_. A dark brown tom with gleaming amber eyes flew down in front of her. _Don't scream_ , he ordered.

Brokenflower screamed anyway, crashing into the nest.

The tom sighed. _Every time_! He thrust out a paw and splintered the wall behind him.

"What are you?" She stammered. The tom chuckled and shook his head.

 _Manners_ , he chided. _For I am a_ _who, not a what. Anyway, my name, is Brokenstar._

"You carry my name?" Brokenflower gasped, managing to sit back up.

 _Actually, the other way around_ , Brokenstar corrected.

"So I was named after you?" Brokenflower squinted.

 _I see your bravado is coming back_ , Brokenstar said bitingly. _But, no, but we were named for similar reasons_.

"And they are…?"

 _No time,_ Brokenstar meowed, _look, I'm here to give you a choice._

"Does it involve being leader of the world?" She said, sarcastically, standing up.

 _Almost,_ Brokenstar smiled. Brokenflower almost crashed into the wall of the log.

"Really?"

 _Really_.

"What's the choice then?"

 _Kill Squirrelstar_. Brokenflower actually ran into a wall.

"Ooook, what's the real choice?" Brokenflower gave a nervous laugh and glanced out the entrance.

 _That is the real choice. Kill Squirrelstar, or don't_. He shrugged. _Simple choice, really_.

"So you should know I would say no, I mean, what's in it for me?" Brokenflower gazed up into the flattened face of Brokenstar.

 _I forgot how slow ThunderClan was, YOU GET TO BE LEADER OF THUNDERCLAN_! He said loudly.

"Shh, shh!" Brokenflower said hurriedly.

 _Afraid your friends will over hear_? He said slyly.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, won't the deputy become leader after that?" Brokenflower glanced out the entrance again.

 _Well, yes, but he'll name you deputy_! Brokenstar's tail started lashing back and forth, back and forth.

"Are you sure about this?" Brokenflower was becoming drowsy.

 _Oh, yes all you need to do is—_

"Brokenflower, sorry about Goldenstripe, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Splash walked in the River Birch.

Brokenflower looked at where the brown tom was. He was gone.

Wildheart

After making sure Splash was going to the Log and Goldenstripe was okay, Wildheart was alone. Emberfur and Bluewater (Bluewater came back beaming and spilling random things she had learned, and decided to take Emberfur back) went back to the clearing where all the supplies was, and Jayclaw went somewhere to go hunting.

 _You need to keep better tabs on your cats hmmm_. A voice purred in her ear. That always happened now, and it was very annoying.

 _They are not my cats_ , Wildheart argued fiercely. _I'm not their leader_ … or was she? The way Emberfur and Jayclaw kept nodding without arguing, the way Bluewater and Goldenstripe kept checking on her to see if she was doing all right, the way Brokenflower… Brokenflower…

Well, Brokenflower was there. That was all that mattered. And speaking of mattering, how long were they going to stay with Splash? Did a time matter? _I will gather their opinions and decide from there_ , she decided firmly. Or, should she just say that they were going. A test, perhaps. To see if she really was the leader her head was talking about.

 _No_ , she thought sharply, _go with the original plan._ Well, she had about three days before cats were going to question about the Vera plant again, so, she could wait a bit before deciding.

 _That's the best plan to do_.

Jayclaw

Jayclaw couldn't decide is she should have a vole, or a finch. Hmmm…

Emberfur

Emberfur was back where she started before the Goldenstripe incident. The clearing wasn't a bad place, just a place with now horrible memories. Her paw was numbed by some leaf, and the infection was clearing up, or so Bluewater said. It was kind of hard to listen to her now, since she was so full of sicknesses and remedies.

"…And then there was this tom, who'd thought the rat he ate earlier, was actually alive and trying to get out, but it turns out it was actually Faux Fever. Isn't that _fascinating_?"

"As much as I would like to keep on listing to you talk on and on and on and—"

"Fine, you can go, but be careful with that paw, and don't climb trees for a while, I'm still worried about that head and—"

"Can't hear you!" Emberfur called out. Finally, she was alone with her thoughts. Which proved to be boring anyway.

 _What to do…_ She could worry, that always occupies her.

 _Ok, I hope Goldenstripe is alright, I mean, she sounded pretty bad, and what about my poor head, I wonder what'll happen if I climb trees, will I forget myself? Will I have a bigger bump? And, when will we find the Vera plant? When will we have to leave?_ She stopped dead after that last thought. _When_ will _we leave_? Wildheart must have decided when. She shook her head.

 _She's not your leader, just an, an advisor, yes_. Even inside her own head she wasn't convinced.

"Arrgh!" She growled. "I'm gonna hunt." She said to no one particular. _When were they gonna go back home?_


	18. Allegiances

Allegiances

Leader Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat

Deputy Brackenfur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Medicine cat(s) Leafpool- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Warriors Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger splotches

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- white and silver she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Thornclaw- golden-brown tom

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with paralyzed hindquarters

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart- pale gray she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom (I couldn't let him die)

Apprentices Lionpaw- golden tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Emberpaw- orange she-cat with green eyes (Bluepaw's sister)

Goldenpaw- golden she-cat with darker tabby stripes

Brokenpaw- pure black she-cat with a flash of white on chest

Wildpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with one green and one amber eye

Jaypaw- gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Queens She-cats nursing or expecting kits

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horse-place

Elders Warriors and queens now retired

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Purdy- plump tabby from kittypet place with a gray muzzle

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom (I couldn't let him die either)

Cats outside the clans Splash- gray and gold she-cat


End file.
